


You Could Never Hurt Me

by TheOriginalBIbred



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Addiction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Else is Here Too - Freeform, F/F, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBIbred/pseuds/TheOriginalBIbred
Summary: A battle with a monster goes wrong and Josie hurts Hope.  It leads to Josie and Hope having a conversation about siphoners and the Hollow.





	You Could Never Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of two prompts from tumblr. Pillow010112:Could you do an angsty hosie where Josie hurts Hope. Killerqueenj:You could explore Josie's syphon side, like the fact that she can get addicted to magic like Kai did.

I think I might miss the Necromancer. That is a sentence I never thought I would say. Ok ‘miss’ is a strong word, but this Trickster we are fighting now is a pain in the ass. He can make us hear and see things that aren’t there and make friends look like him. Lizzie and Penelope are fighting; a fact they would enjoy if they knew. Rafael is beating Landon to pieces and Alaric is owning M.G.. At least that is what I believe is happening based on what my nose is telling me. Lucky for me this Trickster can’t fool my heighten sense of smell. Rafael is too new at being werewolf and doesn’t have control over his senses yet.

Granted I hope this creature can’t fuck with my sense of smell, because if I’m wrong then I might just be fighting Josie. He looks and sounds like Josie, but it’s not just the smell that is wrong. It’s the little things the way she moves and the words she says, it’s just not Josie. But, it is enough to make be hold back. Because what if I’m wrong what if it is Josie? How could I live with myself if I hurt her? Even before we became friends I couldn’t have hurt her and now…I can’t imagine a world were I even so much as poke her. She has become the most important person to me. Wait. There is someone new coming to fight its Josie.

“Get away from her!” Fuck she is heading right for me!

“Josie! Stop it’s me.” She doesn’t even hear my words. With only her scent to work with I can’t do much to dodge her. Her hands are on my face and before I can get them off she is siphoning my magic. Of all the times Josie has siphoned my magic this is the first time it has ever hurt. My skin feels like it is burning off. As soon as it started it is over.

“Hope.” Her voice it sounds horrified. The trickster stopped moving and since I know Josie is in front of me I don’t need to hold back. I use my magic and throw it against a wall. Josie follows my lead and uses the shatter spell to explode the creature. The illusions drop and everyone stops fighting. And before I can do anything Josie is running away. Lizzie, Penelope, and Alaric all start to go after her.

“No. I got this.” I run after her. She runs surprising fast, probably used some of the leftover magic to enhance her speed. I follow her scent and I am surprised to find her outside of my room sobbing. “Josie.”

“Hope. I’m so sorry.” There are tears pouring down her face and her hands are pulled in tight toward her body. As if she is trying to get her hands as far away from me as possible.

“Josie it’s ok. Let’s go in my room and talk.” As I move toward the door Josie backs away, just an inch or so. But, she doesn’t leave. I open the door and go in, Josie follows. I motion for her to sit on my bed. She sits on the edge of the bed. I walk in front of her. I am within arms reach, but I don’t make any motion to reach for her. I wait for to speak first.

“I didn’t know it was you. I thought…I thought you were the monster. It looked like it was killing you. I didn’t think I just acted. I wanted to hurt it for hurting you. I had no magic so I thought I would kill two birds with one stone. But, the magic just felt like you. I’m so sorry, Hope, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” I kneel in front of her.

“Josie it is fine. I’m fine. I won’t lie it hurt, but I’m fine. I heal faster than most and I know you didn’t do it on purpose. I’m not mad at you or scared of you.” I slowly move my hands toward hers. She pulls back for a second and then she moves her hands toward mine. I take her hands in mine. She directs a small smile at me and I give her one in return.

“That’s not all.”

“What do mean.”

“I’ve never taken that much magic from someone or in that manner before. At least not since I was little. Me and my sister were trained to take the magic slowly and in small amounts so we didn’t hurt anybody.” I want to say something, but I can see she still has more to say. “But, I think my parents had another reason. Taking magic always feels great, but this time there was a rush to it. If it wasn’t you I don’t know if I could have stopped. And right now I can still feel your magic in me, but it’s fading and I want more. I think for siphons taking magic can be addicting.”

“Do you remember that dark magic my dad had you and Lizzie siphon from me.” She nods. “That magic was actually my very evil ancestor and while she had been weakened from being spilt into four parts for almost a decade. So she didn’t possess me like before.” She raises an eyebrow. I’m going to have to explain that to her another day. “But, there were these whispers. They were driving me insane and slowly killing me. Nothing we did could do anything to stop it or slow it down. Until I lost my temper at my uncle and lashed out at him literally. As I slashed at him with my magic I felt powerful and the whispers they went away. Even though it was killing me, I loved how powerful it felt.”

“I never really knew what that dark magic was so thank you for tell me. And don’t worry your secret is safe with me. By the way don’t think we won’t be talking about that ‘possessing you again’ part later.”

“I’ll tell you later I promise. If you want I’ll tell you my whole story every bit, the good, the bad, and the horrible. But, right now we should probably focus on the fact siphoning magic might be addictive.”

“If I never do what I did today then it shouldn’t be a problem.” I understand why she wants to ignore what happened. But she can’t.

“Josie, I wish it was that simple but it isn’t. If taking large amounts of magic affects you like that then we need to address it.”

“What do we do then?”

“Well maybe we should see if you can build up a tolerance.” She lets go of my hands. I can see the fear on her face. I might have over stepped.

“NO! We can’t. What if…what if I can build up a tolerance?” I sit next to her on the bed and put my arm around her pulling her close to me.

“Then at least we find out your limit. We need to figure this out. And I am going to be with you every step of the way. That is if you want.”

“Of course I want you.” She blushes. “I mean I want you to help me. There is no one else I would want helping me with this.”

“We’ll start small slowly building to what you took today. But, you need to be honest with me the moment you feel that rush again tell me. And then every time after when we go to that amount again you tell me what you are feeling. If the rush goes away, then you will take more if it doesn’t we stop.”

“I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“You could never really hurt me.” Something changes in the air between us. There is tension in it, but her body and mine relaxes. Somehow we get closer it’s only millimeters separating the parts of our bodies not already touching, but it feels like miles. I want to say something, but now is not the right time. Right now she needs a friend, not a friend falling hopelessly in love with her.

“Fine, but the moment I take too much you tell me. And no ‘I’m a tribrid I can take it bullshit’ you understand?”

“Yeah.”

“And we can’t tell anyone. Not until we figure everything out. Then we train my sister. That isn’t going to be a problem is it?” I chuckle.

“For you anything.” If I keep saying things like, then she is going to figure it out. And who knows what will happen then. I don’t think I could take the rejection. And she would try this on her own and I can’t let her do that.

“I’m afraid to saying anything, but I can’t let this just hang in the air between us. There is something here right? Something more than friendship.” Her courage always surprises me. So it is my turn to be courageous. I close the distance and capture her lips with mine. After a few minutes of kissing I pull away.

“Yeah, definitely more than friendship.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this.


End file.
